In printing apparatuses, one or more printheads may be organized at least substantially perpendicular to the direction of movement of media sheets or may be moved substantially perpendicular to the media sheets. The one or more printheads may be organized, in that the one or more printheads may extend from one side or edge of the media sheets to the other side or edge of the media sheets. Further, the printheads may include nozzles to eject printing fluid onto the media sheets to create an image. Such printers include printing fluid reservoirs or sources of printing fluid that may be located off-axis and may provide printing fluid to the printheads through tubing extended between the printing fluid reservoir and the printheads.